The increasing traffic density of motor vehicles more and more frequently results in critical driving situations. Therefore, modern vehicles are equipped with a multitude of assistance systems which assist the driver in the guidance of the motor vehicle. In order to function, these assistance systems, in turn, are reliant upon a multitude of sensors which detect the vehicle surroundings. The problem arises here that every single sensor must be connected to a control unit for the data evaluation, and the control unit for each sensor must unambiguously know the installation position of the sensor in order to correctly assign the data. Data busses are utilized in order to reduce the complexity of the wiring between the sensors and the control unit, so that a multitude of sensors may be connected to one wire harness. A simple assignment between the installation position of a sensor and the data line assigned to the sensor is no longer the case, however, and, in principle, multiple possible installation positions are now considered for a sensor connected to the data bus.
German Patent Application No. DE 199 45 337 A1 describes a system for transmitting data between subunits and a control unit. Microswitches are assigned to the individual subunits, the function of the subunits being adjusted via the position of the microswitches. When a subunit is installed, the microswitches are pressed against an installation wall at which corresponding pins are located, which apply a resistance against the microswitch. The positions of the microswitches also provide the subunits with an address which is utilized as an identification bit in a data structure during the communication via a bus.
The sensors utilized in the vehicle surroundings are frequently exposed to environmental influences, such as moisture, oils, salts, etc., without further protective measures. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system, via which a coding may be transmitted to a sensor which is resistant to environmental influences and which does not require additional electrical contacts.